Dance with the Devil
by Princess Rayen
Summary: All Sora wanted was to live a normal life but being the Demon King's lover, that was just asking the impossible. Slowly but surely, bad things begin happening and he has no idea why. What could Riku possibly be hiding from him?
1. Chapter 1

Dance with the Devil  
At The Beginning

* * *

It was that time of the year again. The time when the citizens of Radiant Garden prepare for the annual Demon Ball.

It was a peace treaty between the humans and the demons, insidious creatures that knew they needed humans to survive. You see, most of the demon population had a mate that was human and in order for the demon to not go insane and on a rampage, their mate was needed to ground their sexual urges and in more cases than not, love blossomed eventually. It was just the product of a long time vendetta between Angels and Demons. Not everyone knew the true reason behind the Demons that they wished to understand.

"This might be fun this year. I would hope that no virgins attend. Unless their dream is to have their virginity stolen by a demon."

"Isn't that normal though? My lover told me that Virgins release a type of pheromone that makes unmated demons wild. It's just a matter of who gets to the virgin first."

"How many years has it been for you and your demon?"

"Two years. He says that he's going to take me to live in the underworld with him soon."

"How lucky."

"Oh, not as lucky as the demon king's lover." They both looked over to the spikey haired, blue eyed boy happily putting up decorations. He never seemed as happy as he did when he decorated.

"He always seems so sad during the ball though. I wonder why."

"What's to wonder? He's the Demon King's lover. I'd be sad too. I kind of feel sorry for him. I just wonder why the Demon King hasn't taken him into the underworld yet."

The younger of the two boys looked at the boy across from them, quietly chatting with a blonde most likely about that night. He turned his attention back to the task at hand. Nobody ever wanted to talk to the Demon King's lover for the fear of upsetting him and having to face the wrath of the Demon King himself. There were the foolish people that thought they could poke at the lovely boy and they faced a punishment worse than death.

The young boy grinned at the thought. Yeah, tonight will be fun.

-Sora's POV-

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome 540th annual Demon Ball! Tonight, like all the nights will be filled with passion and aphrodisiacs. Enjoy yourselves, humans and demons."

Everyone began mingling, demons with their chosen conduits or lovers, humans just speaking with other humans.

I wandered about the party not particularly wanting to speak to anyone.

It's not like anyone wanted to talk to me anyway. I was the Demon King's lover. It would be a miracle if I could find a friend besides Roxas.

I sat down in chair and sighed. I hated these parties. But I only attend first because I was the Demon King's lover and because it was the only time I could see Riku. Being a king wasn't easy and having to keep watch over billions of spirits to make sure that no riots happened, it was time consuming.

Now instead of waiting, Riku could've taken me into his kingdom in the underworld but when I had asked, he had only replied that he loved me too much to keep me captive in the dreary depths of the underworld.

I blushed at the thought of my love. The Demon Ball gave Riku a week to spend in the world of the living and he spent it in a lovely estate pounding into me.

But then my smile faded away. It still didn't change the fact that I was alone. Fifty-one weeks was too long and I was becoming bitter for it. I hated that no one wanted to talk to me, that I couldn't go anywhere without people moving out of my way or avoiding me. All these people thought that being a demon mate or being a conduit was the best thing but they were foolish.

It may be that I love the Demon King but if things could have turned out different, if I never met him, I think I would be just as happy.

"Who has made you cry?" I looked up to find a pair of blue eyes staring at me.

I reached up and touched my cheek where tears were sliding down. "Hello Leon."

"Please don't change the subject. Who has hurt you? If the King sees you upset, he will massacre everyone here."

"Yes I know." I wiped away my tears. "I was only thinking too much."

"About what?"

"My parents." I could feel terrible about lying later.

"I see." Leon looked at me like he knew I was lying but he couldn't comment any further as cheering began.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen. I am very glad you all could make it tonight." I wiped my eyes and turned my attention to the balcony structure where Riku stood tall. "Please carry on with your conversations."

He disappeared out of sight and I sighed. "My king says he has something important to tell you." Leon said softly.

"Come, my king has arrived and you two must dance." I nodded and he hoisted me to my feet. He pulled me across the dance floor and Riku was there waiting. Leon nudged me and I waltzed right into his arms.

"Oh how I've missed you my love." The music started and he began moving. I swayed along with him around the dance floor.

I stared up into his sea green eyes the whole time, confused when he suddenly frowned. "Why, what could be the matter?"

He reached up and wiped my cheek, showing me a tear that slipped from my eye. "I was thinking about how much I love you."

He bowed his head and laughed," you silly human. You cry over love?"

"Don't, you know what you do to me."

He leaned down to whisper in my ear, "I will find out why you have lied to me, later."

"Whispering naughty things into his ear on the dance floor, are you Riku?" I looked over to see Axel standing with a glass of wine in his hand, his conduit, my best friend Roxas, standing behind him, eyes cast to the floor, "what an unsensual place to do so."

"Speaking of unsensual, you've had your conduit many a year, I'm very surprised that you haven't switched yet."

"Haven't you heard?" Axel asked taking a sip if the deep red wine in his glass. "No more conduit whore."

"You've binded him as your lover?"

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that, King Riku?"

"Not a problem with me. It's so shocking that our Axel, that has been conduit whoring for centuries, has settled finally."

"Either way, carry on with your naughty things. I have things to do." I watched Roxas, the miserable look on his face worrying me. Binding ceremonies had to be consensual right? He gave me a quick glance before walking away with his new lover.

Riku and I carried on with our dance. "Riku, the binding ceremony has to be consensual right?"

"Of course, you know that."

"I know that you told me, a demon's instinct picks his or her mate for them but you never explained the entirety of what happens."

"It usually doesn't matter whether the mate is another demon or human, it's imprinted in our spirits until the day we find our mates who, whether human or demon, will have the same imprint on their spirits. You've got your Baixo, the human group, where the humans scrounge until they find their mate who are other humans. You've got your Metade which makes up 99% of the tangible demons, whom their mates are humans. Now of course, the product of a human and demon will be a hybrid which falls in the Medate category. Overtime, if the demon child had been born in the underworld, then the demon side will snuff out the human side and suffocate it, almost killing it but in the end tucking it away until the demon finds it's mate. The almost dead human parts of the demon is what gives them their beautiful human appearance and the kindness they wouldn't usually have."

For some reason, that didn't bother me as much as it should have. "What about the other one percent?" I questioned and his eyes darkened.

"The Inicio or the Elites. The Pureblood families. There's only about six of these families, because they're so rare. They consist of the descendants of the original demons before the fall out with the angels, no crossbreeding with humans. Inbred children which keeps the bloodline pure although in some cases Purebloods may marry their children off to other Pureblood familes to create unneeded bonds between families. I think that every Pureblood family has some connection to each other. They never try to associate themselves with the Medates and especially never with humans. There were six families but awhile ago, one family disappeared completely. No trace left behind."

"What happened?"

"No one knows. But I've told you more than enough. There is one more group of demons but nobody should worry about those. The perdido are well known as the intangible demons stuck in spirit form. Just like the Medates, they were born by human and demon, the only problem was that the demon side of the perdido completely killed it's human side and left it as a spirit wandering the underworld that can't leave."

"How sad." I said as he twirled me and ended the dance.

"Leon!" He called and the brown haired demon appeared at my side. "Escort Sora to the balcony." He turned to me and stroked my cheek. "I'll get you something to drink."

I followed Leon up to the balcony where I sat as he watched over me. After a while I sighed and crossed my legs. "Where is he? I thought he was getting me something to drink."

"He's dealing with something right now." Leon replied. "And he wanted to apologize for taking so long."

I didn't question it because I knew he wouldn't answer. Riku finally came back with a glass of sparkling grape juice. I looked at him and noticed a long, thin cut across his cheek. I reached up and ran my finger across it, a frown crossing my face. I stood up and waved Leon away and he left us alone. I pushed Riku to sit down and straddled his lap, taking a sip of the juice before pressing the glass against his lips. He took a sip and kissed me. I put my hand over the cut and smiled as I felt it healing under my palm.

"What were you doing for so long?" I asked softly, his lips still against mine. "You must have forgotten, I am not allowed to drink wine." Red wine heals a demon faster in the human world. "What was so distracting that you forgot?"

"I was taking care of something." He replied simply.

"Did you kill someone just now?" I inquired.

"Yes." He answered just as simply.

I flipped myself but kept my position sitting on his lap. "I know I'm not stupid Riku. And I know you know I'm not stupid. So, as my lover, I can trust you to tell why there are people after me."

He didn't seem at all surprised that I knew why he left. "Sora, I want you to understand that if I could reveal such information to you I would have already. But because of the impending danger you are being protected from, I cannot reveal this to you yet. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Is this why you won't take me with you to the underworld?"

"My reason for that still stands."

"And if I told you that I wanted to go there with you?"

"I would ask you to stay here."

"What is it then? Why are you so against me going?"

"I'll tell you once," he said, "until this has settled, you will not go there. I want you to enjoy the life that you have now because if you go there, everything you have now will be gone."

I had enough. I got up and walked away. He didn't even call out for me and when I passed Leon he tried to stop me but I wasn't having that and punched him to escape. I thought it would be fruitless, punching a demon, but he let me go so I ran out of the ball.

He didn't understand. He would never understand, and I hated it. Being him, he thought because he was king and all the demons respected him that I had a wonderful life. Every human was afraid of him and because of that they were afraid of me. I had no life.

I stopped running and that's when I realized that it was raining. My hair clumped and stuck to my face, my blazer and trousers stuck to me like leather but between all of that I could only taste the horrible taste left over in my mouth. Is this what an internal battle felt like? A fight between loving and hating someone? I wonder if I could hate Riku had we not been mates.

Suddenly, the air all around me shifted. I was surrounded. I tensed even though I knew I couldn't do anything against the ten or twelve demons surrounding me. How did I know? I don't even know how I knew.

"It seems the kind Demon King has left his pretty little mate all alone for the taking." The one who spoke was suddenly in front of me, running his hand across my chin.

I smacked his hand away. "Don't put your filthy hands on me, demon."

"You say it with such disgust little one. Do you hate demons?"

"I love my mate. I could care less about the others that aren't close to me."

"How interesting." He gripped my face with bruising force, his nails digging into my skin. "You poor thing. Crying in the rain. Has your mate made you cry again? You're always crying yourself to sleep at night, missing him but also angry at him for leaving you alone. What a poor soul."

Anger ran through me. "You don't know anything." I punched him and he let me go. I rubbed my jaw and glared. "What do you want with me? Go back to where you came from."

"I want to take you into the underworld." The demon said. "My master wants you. He wants to see your true power."

I gave him a look. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you didn't know? Looks like the Demon King is hiding many things from you, little one." He held a hand out to me. "So what do you say? I'll show you everything you want to know if you come with me."

I stared at his hand and then I thought about Riku; if I went with him, I could die and Riku would be devastated.

I looked back at the shadowed man and smirked. "Not a chance."

He lunged at me and grabbed my arm. "You're coming."

A strange feeling flowed through my body and he suddenly screamed. I watched as his hands turned to dust and he looked back at me with fear. I felt the urge to hurt him more and imagined the disintegration going up his arms and it did. It gave me sick satisfaction.

I felt a presence against my back suddenly and I lost my breath for a second. An arm was around my waist and a hand over my eyes and the screaming stopped. There was only one person who could make me feel this way.

"Riku..." I breathed.

"I suggest you all leave, before I kill you myself." He said and the air pressure changed quickly and it was only one person left.

"We'll be back." The demon in front of me said before disappearing.

I leaned back against Riku, my body heavy and tired.

"What was that?" I asked as he picked me up.

"Who knows."

"What are you hiding from me?" I yawned, curling up.

"I'll explain later. First, we need to get you warm and dry."

I woke up tired, my body feeling weighed down like a bag of bricks tied to my limbs as I walked to the bathroom. I knew immediately we were in his estate, it surely wasn't my apartment. I turned the water of the shower to the hottest temperature and went to get in when I lost my balance and slipped. I clenched and waited for the impact but it never happened. I opened my eyes to see Riku's soft sea greens staring at me in worry.

"Are you alright?" He asked, sitting me up.

I shook my head. "I'm exhausted for some reason. I don't know what's wrong. When did we come here? I don't even remember leaving the ball."

"Yes, we left early. Have you been sleeping at all?"

"Not a lot but I'm okay. I promise. I slipped is all."

"And if you had been alone, you would be bleeding on the floor."

"I'm always alone. It's normal." He picked me up and sat me in the shower before stripping and sitting behind me.

"You know that I don't like to leave you alone for as long as I do."

"I know," I sighed, leaning back. "It just hurts to be alone for so long. I only had one friend and now he's bound to Axel. Now I'll really be alone. No one speaks to me and everyone avoids me."

"Why is that?" He reached up for the lavender wash and poured a good amount on a new cloth and leaned me forward. The gel was cold against my back for a moment but soothed by the hot water.

"They're scared of me because they're scared of you. They don't want to try and get close to me for the mistake of slipping up and making me mad or upset."

"Well I think that's a silly reason. Why do humans think like that about you?"

"Last time someone got me upset you sent them to the abyss."

"Did I? Hmm, maybe I did."

"Are you planning on letting them out?"

He flipped me around and smirked as he scrubbed my shoulders. "There'd be no point. If they're not already dead and rotting away then they'll be blind and too scarred to want to live."

I nodded and sighed.

"I find it strange that you care about the people in the abyss."

"They didn't deserve it."

"And you didn't deserve to be beaten up on. If you would like me to check to see if they're still alive then I will and if they are then I will bring them back. But they will not live long on Earth, they'll die of shock or they'll kill themselves from the nightmares."

"It's better than anything."

He chuckled and I clenched as his hand moved down my stomach with the cloth.

"Hmm..." He looked at me, his pupils blown with lust. "Your pheromones are overwhelming."

"Are they?" I reached to grab the body soap that laid on the rack and poured some on my hand. I leaned forward and began massaging his cock between my palms, the cloth falling from his hands.

He tilted his head back and before he could react, I straddled his waist and impaled myself. He jerked forward and nearly launched me out of the shower.

"Fuck Sora!" He groaned.

"Be my guest." I sighed and began to ride him.

After a while, I couldn't keep my moans contained and began to feel the rise. It was addicting and I wanted him to bring me to the satisfaction despite my burning legs.

"It's been far too long Sora," he grunted, grasping my own dick between his fingers.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. "Riku! I'm-"

I arched and screamed out my release, the loneliness my body felt disappearing with it. I felt Riku release just as I came from my high. His grunt of pleasure got me hard again.

"You want to go again?"

"If you're not too too tired that is," I challenged.

He smirked and turned off the water. "I've got all night."

"I bet you won't last four rounds."

He threw me on his bed, "not the best idea, challenging a demon."

I'll say that the consequences of this were both tortuous and pleasureful.

When I woke up again, my body was completely numb. I tried to call out but no sound came. I began to panic and I couldn't breathe.

I closed my eyes tight and prayed that I wouldn't die.

"Sora!" A rush of air came to me and I could breathe again.

Bright sea green orbs stared back at me when I opened my eyes. "Are you alright?"

I attempted to shake my head but the attempt was futile. "It's alright. I get it." He smiled.

He lifted me up and carried me into the bathroom. I was dipped into prepared bath water. "It seems I was too rough last night." He washed me carefully and brought me back to the bed where the sheets were changed. "Go back to sleep, I'll be here when you wake."

"How are you Roxas?" I asked. We were able to have to afternoon to ourselves to catch up because Roxas would be going to the Underworld with Axel that night.

"I'm alright. I am scared to go to Underworld." I smiled.

"I wish I could go."

"Why?" He asked, confused.

"It's better than up here. And with you leaving, I'll be alone again."

"Aww, Sora." He hugged me and I laughed.

"Anyway, at the ball, you looked so scared when Axel told Riku he took you as his mate. You agreed to it consensually right?"

"Of course I did. I was just scared. Axel always interested me from afar but when he approached me with the proposal I was nervous. I'm alright. Love takes some time but I'll love him."

I stuck out my tongue and he gave me a loud laugh. I laughed with him and after a moment he got quiet.

"What is it?"

"I don't know how to explain this Sora. But during the ball, after you left, Axel left me alone for a few moments. Well, there were a few demons talking around me and I heard parts of their conversations. They were talking about you and how it would be a matter of time before you awakened."

I sucked in a breath. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know but I think King Riku is hiding something really big from you. They said the reason he wouldn't take you into the Underworld is because he doesn't want you to remember what happened there."

I stared at the table. "So Riku is hiding something from me."

We talked and had lunch for the rest of the afternoon. When the sun began to set, that's when Riku and Axel returned to us.

"Did you two enjoy each other's company?" They asked.

"Yes, very much so." I answered.

"That's great. But unfortunately, it is time for Roxas and Axel to leave."

"I know." I looked at Roxas with sadness and he smiled back at me."

"It'll be okay Sora, we'll see each other again."

"I hope so."

I gave Roxas a hug and Axel before they left. Roxas looked so afraid as he stepped through the portal and I almost burst laughing as he clung to Axel, the latter holding him and whispering words of encouragement.

When the portal closed, I sighed and sat down.

"Is something the matter love?"

I looked up at him and back to the ground. Then my shoulders began shaking. I clenched my fists as tears slid down my cheeks.

"Come now, tell me what has made you cry."

"I wish-" I bit my lip, "I wish I could trust you Riku but you're constantly hiding things from me. What is it I'm missing? Why can't you trust me?"

He knelt down and embraced me. "It's not that I don't trust you, I'm only trying to protect you."

"From what?"

"From yourself." He finished. "Your dearest mother asked me to and I have kept her promise thus far. I will not reveal it's until the time is right."

"My mother?"

"You understand don't you? So please, help me and don't try to find the truth. It will hurt you worse. I will tell you but not now. So please."

I buried my face into his neck. "Okay."

* * *

Well this was fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Dance with the Devil 2

* * *

The week was almost over and just the thought made me sad. I cuddled with Riku, his hands rubbing my back and my hair tenderly, the motions putting me to sleep. I was on the brink of oblivion when I felt Riku shift and lay me on a pillow.

He was leaving me again and this time I wondered why but I promised I wouldn't go seeking the truth.

I laid there and an hour had to have passed before I decided to get up and get food. As expected, Leon was posted outside of the door and put down his book.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"I'm hungry and my love has left me alone, how will I ever fend for myself?"

He laughed at my sarcasm and I smiled. "Well then, until you are capable of doing so, I'll escort you to the dining room."

I nodded and followed him to the dining room. "Where is Riku anyway?"

"My king is out upon the grounds. He didn't want you to worry so he asked me to grace him with your presence when you woke."

"I want to eat small and quickly then. I don't want to keep him waiting much longer."

"Are you sure?" He asked as we came upon the dining hall. "He said there is no rush."

"No, I want to talk to him."

Leon pulled out a chair and sat me down. "My king wishes that you wouldn't be so formal with him."

"Does he tell you these things to tell me? Why can't he tell me himself?"

"My king expresses his desires to me sometimes. He does not ask me to express the same things to you. He thinks that if he were to express these things, you would come to dislike him. He does not wish that. I should not be expressing these things to you. I apologize."

"It's okay, it gives me a chance to change."

"No. Don't change. My king has loved you thus far the way you are. Why change now?"

"That's true." I sighed as Leon was called by the cook. He brought me back a plate with a small loaf of round bread, cheese and red grapes. He set down a glass of red wine as well and I shook my head. "I can't drink red wine."

"It's fine. And it's grape juice." I took a sip and shook my head.

"It's wine." I put the glass down and began eating.

"Why can't you drink wine, if you don't mind me asking." He asked.

"It was an unfortunate experience. When Riku first took me as his mate, our dinner was my first time drinking wine. Well it made me very sick and I haven't been able to drink it."

"That is unfortunate. I apologize I'll get you grape juice." I shook my head and stopped him from reaching my glass. "I'll try it again."

He nodded and I finished eating as quickly as I could. I took the glass with me as Leon led to the back door where it opened to the field, stables, lake and other things.

"My king is in the stables, would you allow me to escort you?"

"No I'll be fine."

"But my orders are to never let you alone."

"He's in the stables, it's not a far off walk. I'll be fine." Leon nodded and returned to the house.

I took a drink of the wine and began walking to the stables when I saw something in the corner of my eyes. I looked and the was a person walking toward me. I couldn't tell if the person was male or female but they didn't seem dangerous either.

Whoever it was, they were calling my name, enchanting and insidious. My feet began moving against my will toward the person and although I wanted to be, the scary feeling wasn't coming. I felt content with the person coming toward me, my body becoming cold and numb as the person walked toward me.

Before I knew it, standing so close to me was a man, long silver hair and tall. He had a black coat surrounding him and I felt how soft it was as he touched me. His skin was tanned and he rubbed his hand under my chin and I couldn't fight back.

"You poor infant. Can't even defend yourself from my silly little disable. I suppose it would be nice to just eat you now. But would I get my revenge on my dearest if I did that?"

He leaned down, his lips so close to mine, his cold breath brushing like a feather, taking me down into the numb ecstasy. And then I realized, this was a demon aphrodisiac. I remember this experience from Riku and I began to fight it.

"Oh, now you fight it. That right, little infant. Fight me and make me want you more. I want to eat you. I wan-" His voice cut and I regained control of my body.

Riku was standing behind him, his hand through his chest but there was no blood. His body turned to dust and the heavy feeling lifted.

"Are you okay?" He asked and I cried.

His arms circled me and I cried into his chest, my chest tightening. "Please," I nearly screamed, "what are you hiding? Why can't you tell me? It's destroying me so please...tell why these people are trying to kill me..."

"I'm sorry," he stroked my hair and I became very tired, "just sleep and allow me to protect you from the things you fear the most."

Like he said, Riku let me sleep until the effect of his power wore off which wasn't until the next morning. I stretched and looked around the bedroom. The bathroom door was ajar so I threw the covers back and went into the bathroom.

Riku was in the shower, his pale skin, long legs, and muscles so mesmerizing. I slowly stripped my clothes and walked closer to the shower. I opened the shower door and stepped in, pressing against his back.

"Good morning," he said, flipping our positions and pressing me to the wall. His body temperature was so hot and it made me hotter.

"Take me," I moaned out as he bit my neck softly. "Please, take me."

And he did just that. So hard and so hot when it was over I couldn't stand. My legs jiggled as he turned off the water and I held onto him to make sure I didn't fall.

"Are you alright?" He asked lifting me and carrying me naked into the bedroom.

"I'll be fine." I replied softly.

"Now what could be the matter?" He asked, grabbing a towel from the bed and drying me off.

"I was so afraid earlier." I admitted. "I was afraid of what that person would do to me."

"I know my love, that must have been scary. I reprimanded Leon for going against my wishes and leaving you alone."

"I asked him. You shouldn't have because I did ask him to let me walk to the stables on my own."

Riku nodded and finished drying me off. I took the towel and began wiping away the water droplets on his skin. He attempted to stop me but I wasn't having that. I tapped his hands away and finished drying him off.

"Thank you." He smirked and I licked my lips.

"Your pheromones are making me high Sora." He told me. "I would love to pound you so hard into my bed again but we have things to do."

"Things? What kind of things?"

"We're going to a party."

I sat quietly in my own throne as Riku mingled with guests but I didn't feel we'll anyway.

A sudden wave of nausea washed over me and I called for Leon quickly.

"What's wrong?" He asked and I doubled over.

"I need a bucket, I'm going to be sick."

He rushed with demonic speed and I was sick into the bucket just as he brought it. I vomited so much it was worrying. Riku was by my side quickly, rubbing my back and I didn't care how embarrassing it was. I dry heaved and sighed when the nausea went away.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault."

"I want to go home," I whimpered.

"Leon will escort you home. And I will be there soon."

I did nothing but nod and Leon carried me out of the manor to the carriage.

We made it to Riku's manor and I went straight to sleep when my head hit the pillow.

I was running away from whatever was chasing me. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't see. And then the man was there again.

"We meet again, little infant."

He grasped hold of me, and held me close. "Just allow me a taste of you, that's all I want. And then, when you're mine, I'll enjoy you all that much more. Just remember the bad things you've been through, become you again, my little Sora."

I screamed loud, so loud it echoed in my own head. The blood and the shadowed faces. I couldn't take it.

"RIKU!" I woken up suddenly, the man's voice echoing in my head.

Remember all the bad things you've been through, become you again...

The door opened quickly and Riku was by my side again. I crawled into his arms and tried to calm down.

"What happened?" He asked, rubbing my arms.

"He won't leave me alone! He's in my dreams."

"Shh, it's okay. I'll protect you from him. I won't let him get you."

I had the same nightmare that night and my body was distressing. I was throwing up everything I ate, sleeping without resting and not to mention, Riku was leaving back tomorrow.

"I don't want you to leave me." I said softly, laying in his arms.

"I know but you know it won't be long."

"All year is long. Isn't the time in the underworld slower than here?"

"Yes. For me I get to see you everyday. But not for you I suppose."

I shook my head. But the fact was strange that I'm so sick suddenly. I need to find out why.

"I'll miss you." I said.

Riku was about to go back to the underworld and he would be leaving me again.

"I know my love, I will miss you too." He muttered and I knew it was sincere.

He kissed me with so much passion it made my knees weak. "I'll miss you so much, my little Sora."

When I returned to my tiny house, Leon was still cleaning up.

"Are you not going home?" I asked, laying across the settee.

"King Riku asked me to stay and protect you until he returned."

I figured that what it was. I didn't mention it though and turned over and went to sleep.

I went to a doctor a few days after the constant vomiting. And he told me the most of surprising news.

I ran into my house and screamed, kicked things, threw things and cried. It wasn't possible, this wasn't supposed to happen!

"What's the matter?" Leon asked after my tantrum.

I gave him a fearful look and broke down completely. "I-I w-went to th-the doc-tor..." I hiccuped between my sobs.

"Is something wrong? Are you sick?"

I shook my head. "I-I'm p-pregnant..."

* * *

I was wondering if anyone would ever review so I waited to post this chapter. I hope you enjoy it! If you don't tell me I won't know.


End file.
